the making of eylon becoming queen
by w.i.t.c.h.eylonqueen
Summary: After the events of 'parents night' eylon feels betrayed and decieived by everyone who she had once trusted and loved, now with the help of phobos and cedric she will become her training and start her powers against her former friends and will prove to everyone what she can do...
1. Chapter 1

''Settling down into becoming a meridian princess''

A dark glare of gloom fell over merdian and above all the castle of where phobos cedric and eylon who was recently captured are,

eylon felt this couldn't be the more perfect place for her, she had been lied, fibbed, accused and decieved and most of all feeling betrayed that the w.i.t.c.h girls have lied to her about her true indentity her true feeling, her family, her so called friends, cordeila, parents who weren't even real or human in fact. Eylon had trusted, relied and felt completelty safe with her new friends, until all this strange happenings have been going on. This was all too much for her, especaily, for poor eylon who was only a thirteen young girl, who had a normal teenage life, good friends, a good school. a good education and a future ahead of her, now that was completelty gone for good.

Will, irma, hay lin, tranee, and corneila has all lied and betrayed her like a pancake gone steal on a frying pan, poor eylon felt alone, completely alone, lost, scared and cold. Phobos and cedric were the only people who understood her in her life, and now she has come to accept them as her own family, and love a brother she never knew exsited. Eylon sighed as she looked out of a window of her bedroom and a view of meridian castle grounds, the villages and the people who were passing by, in all her life, eylon had never considered hershelf to be anybody important, special, or even amazing, she was shun by all the girls in sheffied high, especially, irma, and hay-lin who epecially jeered her up sometimes. How she wishes the could be more sweeter and understanding to her, how she wishe she can turn back the time and use her newly discovered powers to teach her so called friends a lesson. If only she had the strength and the urge to blow her her friends away with the anger and the frustration that was built up inside her.

She girred at the agony of it all, this was the example of her her life was ruined and was perfect and was right, right before the all lied to her. A tear of sadness and anger as well as bad memories of what has happen last night all flood to her, this was all so much, pohbos pretending to have symperthy, decided to send her up to bed to recover and recoperate after all the truma, and the disgusting sitution had done. Elyon crunched her eyes, and pressed her teeth together in anger and stapped her foot and her body pressure into the floor. ''How could they do this to me!?'' she screamed tearfully to the world as she threw her arms out and cried with tears of mixed feelings and heart breaking emotion felt into them.

Credric who was passing by smiled at the expensce eylon was going though, he knew that their plan was working, eylon was building up distrust and anger against her former friends and family and with that she was building her her powers and her body soul.

''I will show them what I'm made off, I will teach them what I can do and will throw whatever i can do against them, what i can do I can do better, alot better then them...alot better!'' he screamed as she roared into the heavens and thunder crackled at the sound of her annoncement. Cedric smiled ''phobos wil be so pleased at this'' and with that he went downstairs to tell phobos what he had hearda and witnessed.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Eylon walked up and down with tears in her eyes, she felt angry...more then angry she felt furious and hurt, like someone had stabbed her in the back. Will who had been relunctant in confessing the truth to her, tranee who had been too timid and speak up for her behalf, hay-lin who was too childish to understand emotions epcically for something like this. Irma, she wasn't exactly what she would call the most joyful one to be around and corneilla...corneila...the one person she could trust and laugh with had betrayed her feelings and her soul. before cordeila had been like sister to her but now she was a lier and a tratitor to her. Well all that was going to change, since eylon will be someone totally different, totally powerful, more mighter and more greater to her former home, to her parents, to her so call friends to her lair and destroy them.

Phobos came up to her room, with a false smile on is face and said in a sweet voice, ''eylon, my sister are you alright? i heard you were very angry, with your shelf before, so i came up to your room, and decided to find out if you were alright, so i came into the top upstairs fllo with the stairs and ask you myshelf as your only relative.''

eylon smiled at her beautiful brother, ''phobos i knew i could count on you, your my est brother ever'' she ran to hug him and held him tight.

phobos smiled, he knew that his plan whas taking place. pretty soon she would be the most powerful ruler in all of merdian and it will be his to have alone, all alone.''

''Oh eylon, I'll just remembered, you have a new wardrobe in storage downstairs down in the new dressing hall, you have a beautiful gown and a new loops for your hair, you will soon love that in know you would.'' he said as he brushed her hair. eylon looked at him with bright eyes and love that cannot contain her own hearts content.

''oh phobos thas wonderful, thank you...'' she cried as she stepped back in admiration and love. ''can i try my dress on now?'' phobos smiled as he knew she was going to respond to that, yes my sister you can try it on only in the morining, though, when you gone to bed and rested of course'' eylon morned and groaned she hated these waiting games that she was forced to endure. Phobos carryed on with his plan. ''Now to bed young eylon, off you go, my dear...there's...a good girl' phobos smiled as he saw his sister go into her new bedroom and get ready for bed. prety soon she will settle into her new role of been princess of merdian. ''Soon my sister, you and your powers will belong to me and me alone''

when phobos decided to go downstairs and see to matters into his own end he gave a loud cackle, a very loud cackle in fact as he will soon be rightful ruler of merdian and pretty soon all of planet earth as well and he can destroy the guardians.

all in good time...


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 2

Eylon walked up and down with tears in her eyes, she felt angry...more then angry she felt furious and hurt, like someone had stabbed her in the back. Will who had been relunctant in confessing the truth to her, tranee who had been too timid and speak up for her behalf, hay-lin who was too childish to understand emotions epcically for something like this. Irma, she wasn't exactly what she would call the most joyful one to be around and corneilla...corneila...the one person she could trust and laugh with had betrayed her feelings and her soul. before cordeila had been like sister to her but now she was a lier and a tratitor to her. Well all that was going to change, since eylon will be someone totally different, totally powerful, more mighter and more greater to her former home, to her parents, to her so call friends to her lair and destroy them.

Phobos came up to her room, with a false smile on is face and said in a sweet voice, ''eylon, my sister are you alright? i heard you were very angry, with your shelf before, so i came up to your room, and decided to find out if you were alright, so i came into the top upstairs fllo with the stairs and ask you myshelf as your only relative.''

eylon smiled at her beautiful brother, ''phobos i knew i could count on you, your my est brother ever'' she ran to hug him and held him tight.

phobos smiled, he knew that his plan whas taking place. pretty soon she would be the most powerful ruler in all of merdian and it will be his to have alone, all alone.''

''Oh eylon, I'll just remembered, you have a new wardrobe in storage downstairs down in the new dressing hall, you have a beautiful gown and a new loops for your hair, you will soon love that in know you would.'' he said as he brushed her hair. eylon looked at him with bright eyes and love that cannot contain her own hearts content.

''oh phobos thas wonderful, thank you...'' she cried as she stepped back in admiration and love. ''can i try my dress on now?'' phobos smiled as he knew she was going to respond to that, yes my sister you can try it on only in the morining, though, when you gone to bed and rested of course'' eylon morned and groaned she hated these waiting games that she was forced to endure. Phobos carryed on with his plan. ''Now to bed young eylon, off you go, my dear...there's...a good girl' phobos smiled as he saw his sister go into her new bedroom and get ready for bed. prety soon she will settle into her new role of been princess of merdian. ''Soon my sister, you and your powers will belong to me and me alone''

when phobos decided to go downstairs and see to matters into his own end he gave a loud cackle, a very loud cackle in fact as he will soon be rightful ruler of merdian and pretty soon all of planet earth as well and he can destroy the guardians.

all in good time...


End file.
